There are significant economic credits associated with process optimization. Real time optimization and control is dependent on reliable online analyzers and a means to accurately quantify standard deviation and control to tighter specifications with confidence. Xenon's validation system is fully automated and scalable to initiate and control analyzer validations with known samples, including but not limited to process reference samples, Neohexane, N-Pentane, etc. The integral controller manages validation sequences and operates seamlessly with site process control systems. Analyzer validation sequences can be initiated automatically or manually by the operator as needed.
Validation and testing systems exist in many forms. Most validation systems are typically applied to a single process analyzer as an add-on feature offered by some OEMs for their own equipment. It is the validation system's responsibility to supply a reference sample to most analyzer at the same flow rates and pressures as normal process sample conditions to determine analyzer accuracy against a known reference value. In essence, the validation system is used to test a measuring device for accuracy without adjusting the analyzer's output. The deviation between the actual analyzer response and reference value is utilized by the process controller to normalize analyzer readings to optimize process control to exact specifications. Typical analytical properties validated include but not limited to Reid Vapor Pressure (RVP), Sulfur, Octane, Aromatics, Oxygen, miscellaneous gaseous and liquid processes.
RVP represents a fuel's evaporation at 100 degrees Fahrenheit and is measured in pounds per square inch (PSI). Since the property that RVP measures (evaporation rate) is often referred to as the fuel's volatility, it is clearly a property that is strictly monitored and controlled during the production of fuels. Indeed, fuel refineries, production facilities, transportation companies, and the like spend a great amount of time, energy, and capital analyzing fuel RVP at different stages of production.
The RVP for gasoline should always be below 14.7 PSI, which is normal atmospheric pressure. If the RVP is higher than 14.7 PSI, excess pressure will build and the fuel might boil and evaporate while in a car's gas tank. The Environmental Protection Agency (EPA) regulates RVP for gasoline purchased at retail gas stations during the summer months to help reduce emissions.
For crude oils, understanding RVP can help the oil companies more safely gather, refine, store and transport their products. Accordingly, many companies along the product chain for various fuels constantly analyze RVP for their fuels. Validation systems are commonly employed to test the accuracy and validity of the analyzers that perform the analysis of the process materials.